Maria (LoG)
Maria (みれい Mirei) is a bachelorette in Pretty Country: Land of Greenery. Maria moves to Botany Hills to help at Lavender Inn. Maria really likes food (except for most soups) and has a secret food-related hobby, but she doesn't want to tell anyone about it. Maria enjoys helping others and has a cheery personality. Maria enjoys trying out the foods at various places, but claims that she is not very good at cooking. Despite her bad skill in cooking Maria and Glass might marry. 'Schedule' Before she is married, Maria lives and works with her family at Lavender Inn. She rarely ventures far from her home. However, she does take an afternoon break outside everyday. On Mondays, she will go to the cafe admiring Glass' work. If the player marries Maria, she will move into the player's home. She will continue to work at the apartment. On Mondays, she spends her afternoons taking a break at the cafe and then goes to Pet Sanctuary at Hollyhock Steppe looking for rabbits. If Maria marries Glass, she will move into his home. Maria will continue to work at Lavender Inn. On Mondays, she spends her days taking walks around Hollyhock Steppe. On Rainy days, Maria stays inside regardless she is single or married. Before Married Married to the Player Married to Glass 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' 1 Heart Event *House Area *7:00 to 11:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Maria has 10,000 HP or more Maria is in front of Idol Stage struggling in the ways of idol training. After attempting to explain to her how to make songs, it turns out to just be easier to give her one of your own. Maria will be happy and want to treat you to some of her cooking, and one will be able to respond to her offer. Choice 1: I look forward to it! Result: +1500 HP with Maria Oh, of course! Maria is going to become a great chef one day, just like her parents! You think she is a hard worker? Maria says it's interesting. But you are quite the hard worker yourself. Maria knows you are doing many things to restore the hills, and she will be able to do it. She will cheer one on. Choice 2: Sorry, no. Result: -1000 HP She hoped you would be more excited... 2 Hearts Event *Walk into the Beach *10:00 to 13:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Maria has 20,000 HP or more *You have seen 1 Hearts Event At the beach, Maria is struggling with fishing. After demonstrating your fishing prowess to her, Maria realises it is better if she just purchases her fish for cuisine. To make her feel better, the player will give her the fish he caught, and Maria will again invite him over for dinner one day, prompting a response. Choice 1: I look forward to it! Result: +2000 HP with Maria Of course! Maria will do her best. Choice 2: I'm not expecting much. Result: -2000 HP with Maria Yah... By the way, she hopes you would be more interested to her cooking. 3 Hearts Event *Lavender Inn *10:00 to 13:00 *Not Monday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Maria has 30,000 HP or more *You have seen 2 Hearts Event The other participants in this event must have 10,000 HP (1 Heart) or more. Visit the inn to find some villagers gathered waiting to eat a special meal Maria is preparing. After Maria brings out the food, everyone will be surprised at how good it is. You will be able to comment on the food's quality as well. Choice 1: It was delicious! Your compliments alone make it worth Maria's effort! There is no need to scarf it down so fast. If she becomes your wife, you will be able to eat these meals every day. Later, Natalie wants more of the inn owners' cooking, and Maria nods. Choice 2: I think you surpassed Joey and April You are so silly! Maria doubts it, but will keep trying so that one day she really can surpass her parents. No, that is not what she meant! 4 Hearts Event *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Not Monday (the cafe will be closed) *Sunny weather *Maria has 40,000 HP or more *You have seen 3 Hearts Event *You are going steady with Maria As the player awakes from his bed, he is greeted by Maria, who hopes we could have a picnic later on if he's free. She will ask him to meet her inside Brown Cafe at 16:00. When you arrive, the two of us will start having a conversation. Maria asks if you like eating foods. Answering "I like it." will gain +5000 HP. At the end of evening, she will thank for the time you spent with her, and the event ends. If the player shows Maria after the mentioned time, rejects her date, or choooses the negative answer ("Why not?") - they will earn -4000 HP. 'Marriage and Children' To get married, you must complete the game's main storyline, have a marriage candidate at 6 Hearts, upgrade to Level 2 House (the last), and get the Flower Jewel. The wedding will take place at Church one week later. The player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Dimitri the priest will presides our ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you automatically back at your house. Regardless of whether it is a boy or girl, the children you get from marrying Maria will have brown hair, green eyes, and light skin. 'Rival Events' 1 Heart (Acquaintance) *Walk from Rosemary Park to Hollyhock Steppe *12:00 to 13:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny or Snowy weather *Glass (Boy Player) or Maria (Girl Player) has 1 Heart ONLY Glass and Maria introduce themselves. 2 Heart (Friendship) *Walk from Village Area to Rosemary Avenue *10:00 to 15:00 *Not on Sunday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Glass (Boy Player) or Maria (Girl Player) has 2 Hearts ONLY Glass has just finished giving Maria some delicious food. Glass is glad that she liked it, but she wonders how he was able to make it so well. He seems to be getting better and better every time! Glass admits that he has been growing too. Maria asks if he would cook with her, and he agrees to teach the meaning of cooking to one person. Glass seems to be quite happy and she wonders if he misunderstood her request. It looks like he is leaving so she asks where he is going. To his kitchen of course! If he is going to teach her how to cook then he must clean his kitchen! She wasn't expecting this immediatly but she wants to help him do the dishes. The two of them set out to clean together. 3 Hearts (Untold Love) *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Glass (Boy Player) or Maria (Girl Player) has 3 Hearts ONLY *You have completed the game's whole storyline If the player is female and upon leaving her house in the morning, Maria confides about her crush on Glass. Because we are friends, she asks for their advice. An option to encourage her to pursue her crush will become available, but if the player wants to marry Glass themselves, discourage her. Encouraging Maria will make her relieved, and you can continue to work towards the couple's relationship. This same event happens reversely if the player is a male. 4 Hearts (Proposal) *Deity Area *10:00 to 15:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Glass (Boy Player) or Maria (Girl Player) has 4 Hearts ONLY (At Glass' House) Maria: "Glass, I bought a Flower Jewel for you...♥" Glass: ! "Well... Let's go somewhere private to discuss this." (At Deity Mountains) Glass: (Hearts appears over his head) "Are you really giving me this? If that's true, I'm delighted.♪ It means that we feel the same way.♥ All I can do is cook, though... Maria, would you marry me?♥" Maria: "Sure!" Glass: (Accepts the Flower Jewel) "Maria... I love you very much.♥" Maria: "I was going to say the same thing!♪" (The two kiss each other.) Glass and Maria will get married 7 days after this event 'Rival Marriage' One week later, Glass and Maria will appear in the player's dream upon going to bed, asking that he/she must attend their wedding. The date will be mentioned, as well as time. Wedding ceremony always at 10:00. On the wedding date, walk into Church to see Glass and Maria's wedding. It is very similar to the player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Child 30 days after any rival couple are married, the two pairing will enter the player's dream announcing that Maria is pregnant. In Pretty Country universe, the female side of Rival Couple will only be pregnant for 5 days and then the couple appear at the player's dream again, telling that they will have a child. For Clemens and Maria, the two will have a daughter named Emily. 'Trivia' *Maria shares her name with the default name of a female protagonist from Pretty Country: A Strange Island, albeit with different Japanese name. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Land of Greenery characters Category:Females Category:Bachelorettes